The End of the Line
by Harleyslittledevil
Summary: A family trys to find shelter during the zombie apocalypise. They find themself walking on railway tracks leading towards the Terminus. On the way they find a young girl who isnt all what she seams to be and they journey towards the end of the lie. Although what they find isn't quite what they expected. (T) Violence and sorta strong language.
1. Chapter1

**"Terminus, terminus, terminus. Sanctuary for all, community for all. those who arrive survive." the speaker phone was on repeat, every second of everyday. Terminus was the place where everyone had to be, where people felt safe, to re-start their lives but the 'sanctuary' is all a lie. Everyday the smell of death and sickness it always lingered around terminus. It never left. The good people of the community, plotted to leave, to escape. The plan was simple, run! Run as fast as you can and don't stop.**

**CHAPTER1**

It has been two years since the apocolypis started. all that was left were run down houses dead bodies and few spots of surviours. Some surviours have found themselfs on railway tracks. Just the tracks and the forest that surrounded the tracks. Every few miles she would see a sign with all the tracks pointing to the middle, it was circled and labelled Terminus. It was the same sign each couple of miles until the sign in blood 'Glenn, go to Terminus. Maggie, Sasha Bob'."Dad over here!" a voice from the forest was calling out. The voice was a young boy and he wasn't alone. The problem with the apocalypse is that you can't trust a lot of people. Especially if a family is involved, parents will do anything to protect the children. A young girl, she was scared she took her knife from inside her boots and crept towards the forest where she heard the boy call from. As she got closer she could hear the foot steps of the boy and the family. She could make out three people at the least. Two adults and one child. The boy stood in front of the terminus sign, his cloths were covered in mud and his jeans were ripped the boy also wore a cowboy hat. Then a man grabbed the girl with the knife, her mouth was covered and she was being held by her stomach. The shock forced her to drop her knife. As as the young girl tried to get free from her capture a woman, walked out from the forest, a tall black woman with long black braided hair. The woman got closer to her, Amelia could just make out her face. "Who are you?" the tall woman asked, "well!? Daryl let her go she wont speak until you let her go."Daryl let go of the girl." My name is Amelia". Michonne raised her Katana at Amelia's girl started to cry she had been alone for too long. "I'm sorry, please don't kill me. I've tried to live on my own. I just want to be with people now. Please don't kill me". Michonne lowered her weapon. Amelia dropped to the ground crying. This was all to much for her. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry". Michonne sat down with her and comforted her "why are you sorry?" The girl just shook her head. Michonne helped her up and another man walked out from the forest. The small boy was hiding behind the Terminus sign the man who was holding her was standing with a cross bow pointing to the ground. He was wearing a light brown sleeveless top and a leather sleeveless jacket with angel wings at the back. The man that just came out the forest was wearing a plain white top with a brown jacket with fur around the top. Michonne was wearing a white shirt with a brown waist coat and ripped green leggings.

"On the day the day the dead started walking I was in my house reading some book. Its funny I hated reading, now I'd give anything to read Lord of the Rings, or a Maximum Ride book. Haha stories that's all we are, aren't we? But anyway. My mom she was a drunk, every night she would come into my room smelling of alcohol and scream at me, telling me that I was a mistake and that I should have been aborted, but this time she came into my room, smelling of sick and death, she was quite she never spoke a word. She just walked towards me. I heard moans as she got closer to me. I had no clue what was going on, never knew she was dead, but I had a guess when I touched her cheek, she... she... she was ice cold." Amelia told the story of how she became alone, and how she was here with them now. After Amelia telling everyone how her mothet tr died, again, Rick told her about the prison they all lived in. He spoke little abouhat happened, only about a mad man taking over the prison and killing good people. Daryl then said what happened to him and Beth and how they got separated. Michonne just stayed quiet. Her story was simple - she found Rick and Carl. After the group had a sort of dinner and a drink they all tried to get some rest, without the fear of being eaten by roamers.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPETER 2

Carl and Amelia both slept in the car while Michonne Daryl and rick slept outside on the could ground. The car Carl and Amelia were in was cold the heating wasn't on and the blankets they had were very thin. "Amelia, are you still awake?" Carl asked, he has had trouble sleeping ever since the dead started roaming, the fear that you could die from once living people biting or scratching you terrified the life out of him. "yeah, I'm still up. Are you okay?" Amelia forced all the thoughts about roamers to the back of her head. She knew the roamers are dangerous, but she decided to carry on with her life rather than living in fear all the time. Carl and Amelia spoke until they both felt safe at least till they forgot about the roamers, eventually Carl told Amelia about the prison he used to live at.

"My mum she had a baby girl, we called her Judith, we were happy and there was a lot more of us, there was me my dad, Michonne, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and her younger sister, Beth and their dad, Hershel. There was also Carol, Mikia and Lizzie, Sasha Tyreese and Bob. We were all family, we were all together, but then a man an evil man came and ruined it. His name... well he went by the name of The Governor. He wanted the prison to himself and his small town, Woodbury but he went mad and killed most of the residents there so in peace they came and lived with us in the prison. That's how we met Tyreese, Sasha, bob and the two sisters Mikia and Lizzie. The Governor must have found another camp and manipulated them to help him take over the prison. He captured Michonne and Hershel and to make a point he... he... he killed Hershel, chopped his head clean off! Maggie and Beth were both watching their father being killed, hell we all were. The governor then drove his tank through the fences and war broke out between the two camps, but the walkers were no able to get in so we had to kill the walkers and the governors people. My dad and the governor fought to the death, my dad nearly died, but he survived. He's a survivor. The governors men fell back, the walkers just kept coming. Everyone had to escape some went on the bus others, hell I don't even know. I found my dad surrounded by the walkers and I helped him get out of the prison, but just before we left we saw Judith's carrier. Empty and covered in blood. She was only young, she wasn't able to survive this. My mom died for nothing."

Carl started to cry, he has been through so much in the five years. He only has his dad now. "I don't know what to say. Its all so horrible, how have you copped?" the conversation on how there is a high chance of Carl's little sister being alive helped Carl slept, yet Amelia couldn't she wanted to run. Run away from all that hurt her, all that scared her. Amelia stepped out the car and started to walk she picked up Michonne's Katana and ran. She ran about 500 meters, until she got out of breath. Amelia couldn't see the camp she was just at and she had no clue how to get back. "I've screwed up this time haven't I?" Amelia carried on walking until she heard moans coming from the woods, the moans became louder and louder, there was more than one roamer. She pulled out the Katana to be ready for the roamers when they came an arms distance from her. She could see the out line of one from the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes and imagined her surroundings. She took one step to her left and swung the Katana to her right decapitating the roamers head, again and again the roamers came until there was to much for her to deal with. She was surrounded by the roamers. She raised the Katana to her neck hight and swung it around her head. As the roamer bodies collapsed to the ground Amelia fell. The pressure of not dying was to much. She sat with her arms around her legs crying into her knees. "I want to go home, I want everything back to normal!"After all the tears she tried to see if she could find her way back to the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carl, Carl wake up" Carl slowly rolls round. He looks up and far from the car where he was sleeping in. Both he and Amelia are in a forest with roamers disappearing and re-appearing. The morning sun is shinning brilightly through out the tress leaving soft shadows. Amelia is starting to get worried about hers and Carl's safty. The roamers are starting to close in on them. "where are we Amy?" Amelia crouches down to him. Her fear is gone and she kisses his cheek. The sunlight turns black and the forest changes scenery, all the roamers are gone. The kiss on carls cheek becomes a bite on his neck. Carl is bleeding. Badly. He looked into Amelias cold grey eyes. He let out a cry, he felt his body start to turn. He became cold but his temperture was high. Carl pushes Amelia off him and pulls out his gun. He is aiming his gun at her. "Amy, dont make me do this!" She growls back at him and walks in his direction. The gun goes off. Amelia hits the ground. Carl starts to shake. He knows that he is going to turn soon. He puts the gun to his head. Bang! Carls vision fades. Only darkness was left.

"Carl? Carl!? Carl, this isn't funny anymore!" A young girl is hitting his cheast "You fucking bastered wake up!" Carl starts to blink. It takes him a while for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. He trys to sit up but Amelia is lying on his cheast crying. She feels him move and kneels next to him. "Carl are you ok?" she helps him to sit "you were shaking and you had a bad temperture i didnt know what to do." Carl puts his hand to his neck. There was no wounds or bite marks of any kind. He sighed. "I'm okay Amy, where did you go last night?" Carl wiped the tears from under her eyes with his thumb. She stares at him. "I never left the car Carl". Carl was confused. Ofcourse she did. He saw her. He saw her take Michonne's Katanna and run on the tracks to Terminus. He saw everything. He was there. "You did! I saw you. We were in the forest. You got bit. I was bit" Amelia shook her head. "I'm still here and so are you." She says softly,"maybe it was sleep paralisis. I wouldnt be surprised if it was." Carl agreed. It couldnt been anything else. It was a dream.

The journey tp Terminus would take a few days and the group would have to find shelter yet again."Dad? Why are we going to Terminus?" Carl never liked the idea of going to Terminus. It made him think of death. The end of the line, not just the end of the tracks but their own life. "Carl, there is shelterand there will be food." Rick replied somlonly. "We have to try." Carl looked at the ground. He knew that his dad did not like the idea to much aswell. Daryl and Michonne were at the frount. In silent they were both happy part of the group was together, but there was not much to talk about. Everything that happend at the prison ran through their minds. Not just Michonne and Darly's but Rick and Carl's aswel. Amelia was the only one not thinking about the prison. She was thinking about Terminus. She was unsure about it. She hoped that it was safe. Everyone did. Although Amelia was more postitave about the mystirous place. She was hoping for books. Or pencils. "Carl, look!" Amelia pointed out to a far away feild, "is that smoke?" Carl looked over. He saw nothing untill a scream was heard in the same directioin. "C'mon!" Amelia grabed Carl's hand and they both ran off towards the screams and smoke.


End file.
